An Apocalyptic World (Beijing, China) (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Defeat the Shadow Ninja Commander *Characters: Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Shadow Ninja's and Shadow Ninja Commander *Weather: Night, Rainy with lightning *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: An Apocalyptic World (Beijing, China) *Date/Time: January 16, 2948 1:07:01 am and counting *Place: Shanghai, China *Character: Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene The helicopter flies towards the Confucian Temple wear they see the UH-144 Falcon in the courtyard. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: I'll go alone, he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight. Vax Xalum: Just jump out, it doesnt look that hard. Pvt. Zuka then jumps out and sky dives to the temple, he then lands on the rooftop and dive rolls down to the lower roof. He then grabs onto the ledge and silently drops down to the ground part of the temple. He silently takes out his energy sword and assassinates one Shadow Ninja and then quickly lunges the other. Gameplay 1 Xeltive Thade (COM): Good, now make your way to the courtyard. Pvt. Zuka then must silently make his way to the courtyard (Dacheng Hall). Once there he sees Shadow Ninja's training in a Square formation. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Whipers to himself.] Now what? Shadow Ninja 1: [Commanding] All Units to the Command Center! Shadow Ninja's: [Replying as a group] Yes sir! Shadow Ninja 1: [Commanding] Move out! A gate closes behind the player and the player must quickly take cover behind something or he will be seen. Two more Shadow Ninja's enter the area and the group heading into another gate an exits the Dacheng Hall. Shadow Ninja 1: All Clear! Shadow Ninja 2: [While player is hiding.] Hold on I think I see something. Or I think I see something. The player then must engage active camouflauge or he will be seen. Shadow Ninja 2: [If player is spotted.] We have an intruder! Or Enemy Sighted! Alert all guards! The two Shadow Ninja's then approach the player while he is hiding. The Shadow Ninja's then walk away. As the other one follows, Pvt. Zuka executes him. (Pressing RT) The Shadow Ninja in front turns around and spots him. Before the Shadow Ninja can react, Pvt. Zuka stabs the Energy Sword into his neck. (Pressing RT) Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Whipers to himself.] Got to hide the bodies. Pvt. Zuka hides the bodies in the shadows. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Whipers to himself.] It's perfect for you, idiots. Pvt. Zuka then spots a huge shroud dangling from the ledge above. Shadow Ninja 3: Turn on the spotlight. As the player climbs the Shroud a spotlight is scene patroling the area. Note: The player will be shot by explosive bolts if he is spotted. Once at the top he will quietly and quickly climb over the ledge and execute two other Shadow Ninja's and more patrolling the perimieter of the balcony. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee then switches to a crossbow with a zipline loaded in. Player fires the zip line by pressing the 'RT' button. The next steps for the zipline is as follows: #Player will Zipline Upside down. #Player will see two guards talking. #Player will Stab the energy sword through the Shadow Ninja and thrust him through the window. #Player will front flip as he breaches through the window. Once inside more Shadow Ninja's will come at you with Shadow Ninja Battle Axe's. The player can easily avoid them by pressing the 'A''' button which will quickly dodge them. Their will be a total of ten in the room and seven more that come once those ten are killed.'' Cutscene 1 Pvt. Zuka Chavamee then enters a large room. He then gets three Plasam Shurikens thrown at him and Pvt. Zuka dodges them with three backflips. Pvt. Zuka then hides behind a pillar. The Shadow Ninja Commander then takes out his Dark Plasma Kartana. Shadow Ninja Commander: Why you hiding, coward? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Teach me to feel another's woe, To hide the fault I see, That mercy I to others show, That mercy show to me. Pvt. Zuka then jumps out and attacks the Shadow Ninja Commander but fails. The Shadow Ninja Commander then flips Pvt. Zuka. Shadow Ninja Commander: Your pathetic. Ten Shadow Ninja's then enter the room and surround Pvt. Zuka from a distance, they take out their lighting whips. Shadow Ninja Commander: Kill him. Gameplay 2 Pvt. Zuka then has to fight off the Shadow Ninja's. If the player isnt careful he will get killed from lightning whips. The player will also get his energy sword thrown in some direction and shocked making his shields low. Once this is tooken care of you will fight the Shadow Ninja Commander for a while and kill him. He will use combo move on you and it will be hard to block, so you will have to dodge those attack by pressing the buttons on your screen. Ending Scene This scene is still in the gameplay. After the battle you will go back to the main entrance. The player see's Devourers and Shadow Ninja's fighting each other. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Yelling] Uh, A little help would be nice! The helicopter then comes by and Major Josh Konaree shoots them down with the minigun. Major Josh Konaree: [When the minigun is out of ammo] Well, this is useless. Get on! Pvt. Zuka then boards the Helicopter. Vax Xalum: Alright were moving out. The scene then fades out. Category:Levels